


+ Happiness

by KaryKu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sherdario, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKu/pseuds/KaryKu
Summary: [Shadowhunters  (RPF) | Dominic Sherwood & Matthew Daddario | 503 words]“What’s up with all this negativity, today?” Matt questioned him – his eyes focused on the semi-circle he was drawing. “I thought you liked me being tall. ‘Cause you get to call me BFG.”“Big Fucking Giant,” Dom agreed, cracking a smile. It didn’t last long, but Matt was still pleased by that brief moment of brightness in his face.“I recall it somewhat differently,” he argued, lifting the pencil and admiring his drawing. “F is for friendly.”“F is the grade you’re getting for this masterpiece,” Dom teased him, examining his forearm. “What the hell is this? An orange slice with…a cross?”





	+ Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** this work is completely fictional and is in no way a representation of Matthew Daddario or Dominic Sherwood. I don't know them, nor do I mean any disrespect to them.

**\+ Happiness;**  
  


“Give me your arm.”

Matt poked Dom in the ribs, trying to meet his gaze.

“What?”

Dom was staring at his phone, absent-mindedly scrolling through his Twitter mentions.

He wasn’t smiling. He rarely did, those days, when he logged on Twitter.  A handful of hateful comments was usually enough to spoil his mood– let alone a bunch of them.

“Give. Me. Your. Arm,” Matt articulated, picking up one of Em’s fashionable eye pencil from her makeup table.

 “What for?”

Dom was frowning, now – his eyes unusually dull.

Matt sighed, before abruptly taking Dom’s phone.

“Hey!”

“Parabatai are supposed to gain strength from each other through their runes…”

Matt kept talking, raising his arm to escape Dom’s attempts to reclaim his phone.

“Not in our show, tho…” Dom commented. He stood on his tiptoes, struggling to force Matt to lower his arm.

 “Well, we do in our own Parabatai relationship,” Matt retorted, grinning with amusement, as Dom tackled him – still failing to get his phone back.

Finally, Matt managed to grab his arm – Em’s eye pencil on one hand and Dom’s phone safe in his pocket. He carefully examined Dom’s skin, before finding a tattoo-free spot on his forearm.

 “I hate that you’re so fucking tall…” Dom grumbled, reluctantly giving in. He flopped into a chair and stared at Matt, who had just started doodling on him. Dom was mildly intrigued by the situation, but his curiosity wasn’t strong enough to prevent him from brooding.

 “What’s up with all this negativity, today?” Matt questioned him – his eyes focused on the semi-circle he was drawing. “I thought you liked me being tall. ‘Cause you get to call me BFG[1].”

 “Big Fucking Giant,” Dom agreed, cracking a smile. It didn’t last long, but Matt was still pleased by that brief moment of brightness in his face.

 “I recall it somewhat differently,” he argued, lifting the pencil and admiring his drawing. “F is for friendly.”

“F is the grade you’re getting for this masterpiece,” Dom teased him, examining his forearm. “What the hell is this? An orange slice with…a cross?”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Matt shook his head, indignantly. “Look! It’s clearly a plus happiness rune,” he then explained, tracing the doodle with his fingertips. “You draw it on your friends when they’re being negative. It’s supposed to make them smile.”

Dom gave him a perplexed look, shaking his head. His lips curved slowly, yielding into a smile.

“You’re a weird fella, Matthew,” he finally chuckled, resting his forehead against Matt’s shoulder. “Always said that, always will.”

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Matt patted him in the back, grinning triumphantly. “My runes are foolproof!”

Dom shrugged – fondness and exasperation mixed in equal part on his face.

“It worked,” he gave in, wrapping his arms around Matt “Thanks.”

He jumped on his back, without warning, and Matt staggered, almost making them both fall. Matt kept his balance with a chuckle, struggling to prevent Dom from searching through his pockets.

“And now… give me back my phone.”

 

_“This is the plus happiness rune. You draw this on your negative friend. For example, Dom is being negative._ _You draw this on and then he… and then he smiles and he’s no longer negative all the time.”_

**Matthew Daddario**

 

****  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] [The BFG](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a2/71/6b/a2716b55fcd0e251755f823a870e41b6--dominic-sherwood-shadowhunters-tv-show.jpga) (short for Big Friendly Giant) is the main character of a 1982 (wonderful) children's book written by Roald Dahl. It looks like Dom knows it!


End file.
